


Measuring the right man

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Meat, M/M, Missing Scene, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt asking me for my thoughts on the missing scene from Meat that "Makes my day"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measuring the right man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SD4IANTO](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SD4IANTO).



Ianto frowned as he checked the bullets in the mags. The grab bag had needed updating before they went and Ianto couldn't help but wonder how gung-ho things were going to get.

He was surprised at how jealous he had felt at the sudden spike in hormones in the air when Jack and Rhys met. Only the knowledge the Rhys was definitely straight saved Ianto from breaking cover and showing his true feelings for the cad of a man they called their leader.

The way Jack wad winked at him afterwards had steamed him in such a way that he had spent the next hour in the shouting range killing something.

Ianto looked at one of the stun guns and smiled as he wondered what Clint Eastwood or the great John Wayne would have made of this little piece of plastic that packs such a punch. He held one and after a moment of thinking, he slid it in his pocket.

 _Might get Owen later on when he sneaks into the kitchen for the cookie jar_. Ianto sniggered at the thought, feeling better.

He looked at the Saturday night special and smiled, remembering nights curled up on the sofa with his parents watching Dirty Harry.

He raised it and felt its weight, surprised to find it heavier to heft than first thought.

"Go ahead, make my day" he sneered, feeling a presence a heartbeat before Jack's soft snort.

Ianto spun with horror as tried for a bit of bluster, "We, ah… Rhys. We going to arm him?"

Ianto doesn't remember what else was said, something about butting heads as Ianto felt Jack grab him by his hips and cheekily rub their groins together before starting to leave.

Ianto knew his hands were shaking as he placed the gun in its correct place within the bag and smiled.

He spun and raced after Jack who had reached the staircase as he hummed to himself.

"Sir?" Ianto said at the top of the stairs, Jack's face level with his crotch.

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack spun to speak to him and his eyes widened.

"Who do you think would win, Jack?" Ianto growled as he rubbed himself suggestively and Jack grinned as Ianto broke the "No Cock-Teasing at Work" rule.

Jack was there, his hands fondling his favourite toy as Ianto swore and grabbed for the handrail.

Jack pulled at his hips and positioned him so he could pull his trousers down and deep throated him with his usual ease.

As Jack tasted Ianto, he kneaded that lovely arse and Ianto huffed with pleasure.

Who would win?

Ianto was clearly the winner in this dick measuring contest!


End file.
